1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus and, in particular, to an image pickup apparatus including a motor for driving a mirror and a motor for driving a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image pickup apparatuses such as single-lens reflex cameras include a mirror unit that flips up and down a mirror known as a quick-return mirror using a motor. In such single-lens reflex cameras including a motor-driven mirror unit, the motor is powered on to flip up the mirror when a shutter release operation is started. The mirror is maintained at a mirror-up position, and a shutter (a focal plane shutter) is released to start exposure. Subsequently, the shutter is closed to end the exposure. Thereafter, the motor is powered on to flip down the mirror, and so-called mechanical charge is performed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-142686).
However, existing image pickup apparatuses do not take into account an increase in an inrush current caused by power-on of a mirror motor for mirror flip up and power-on of a shutter motor for shutter charge releasing operation.